I Love You
by h1lovecupcakes
Summary: R27. Henry is stupid, Tsuna is married, Reborn is out of coffee, and the party is full of phones recording this three crash.


**I had to write this, I have tons of ideas like this but this one was had to be written.**

 **Don't kill me, I am working on Time Changes Eveyrone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but Henry is my bitc- baby. my baby.**

* * *

\- I love you.

Henry said confidently. There was no way he could get rejected, after all.

He was handsome, rich, charming, and very good at sex. What else could someone want? Nothing!

\- U-Um. I-

\- No, listen. I am serious about this. I love you. I want to marry you.

\- Yeah, but you see-I knew it! I knew you loved me!

\- No, you-

\- Don't worry baby, I will get you everything you want. You just need to be mine.

The whole room fell into silence. _They must be in awe_ , Henry thought.

\- I am married.

\- Oh.

Married? Henry frowned, that would definitely cause things to slow down a bit. But waiting was worth if he would be getting this angel.

However said angel was a certain man named Tsuna, and he was not happy. As the boss of the strongest family; Vongola, he had to meet with the new, rising bosses in the mafia.

Henry seemed like a nice guy. So Tsuna thought, if he had 3 or 4 more meetings with him, maybe he could convince Henry to give up on the taxes he got from the poor neighbourhood which came to Tsuna for help. Or else things would get messy and Tsuna still hated it when he had to use brute force.

He seriously wasn't expecting a proposal, though. _He is going to murder me_ , Tsuna thought. _He told me not to meet with Henry, but I did. And look what happened._

\- It is okay, I can wait until you divorce.

\- Divorce?

Tsuna was starting to think that Henry had mental problems.

\- Yeah, you are mine, after all.

\- Yours?

Henry sighed with frustration.

\- Yes, Tsuna. You are mine. As in, I own you.

The maid with black hair dropped the tray she was holding. As the glasses fell and crashed at the ground, everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Henry.

The woman with fake blond hair and fabulous curls took out her phone to record the scene.

Tsuna just smiled sweetly, and said;

\- Well then, please tell my husband the same things, so he can understand that we need to divorce.

\- Sure, have someone call that bitch here.

The woman serving the dinner sat down next to another fake blonde with the designer dress. They were both watching the brunet and the smug man next to him, with rapid attention.

5 minutes later, Tsuna pointed towards the door and said that the man in black was his husband.

The guy was short and red headed, so Henry laughed and put his hand on the other man's shoulder.

\- I want you to divorce Tsuna.

\- Wh-What?

\- Look, I understand you love him. But he is mine now. You will be divorcing him, so this man won't be getting angry with you, alright little man?

Henry said as he pointed himself. His voice full off mockery as if he was talking with a baby. The guy was already shaking under his hand; Henry would be winning this fight big time.

\- I – I am the butler.

As the butler stuttered, the man next to him put the boxes that were covering his face down.

Henry felt his smile froze on his lips.

\- You want what now?

Reborn asked, in a calm voice as he started to roll up his slaves.

There was a reason everyone called Henry to the parties with alcohol. He was stupid.

So he raised his chin, and repeated everything he just said.

\- I'm sorry, say it again?

Reborn asked, as he took off his jacket and hat. There were bets flying around the room and almost 20 more phones.

Tsuna slowly got closer. He wasn't a mean person, but "owning" someone was wrong on so many levels without consent. Henry needed a lesson. And who would be better than his ex-teacher who happens to be his husband?

But of course, "predictable" was not something one would use to describe Reborn. So while he took out his gun as if to put it on the table next to his clothes, he shot Henry.

\- OH MY GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Tsuna screamed as he run towards Henry. The wound was not fatal but it was still a bullet wound.

\- Should I list them now or report them later?

Reborn asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He smirked as Henry cried in pain.

\- Oh my god, you can't just shoot people!

\- I just did.

\- Reborn!

\- What? You thought I would say "Oh okay, then." And give him advice about what you like in bed?

\- No! I thought you would just- just punch him or something! Not shoot him! How the fuck can you shoot him?

\- Like this.

BANG.

\- REBORN!

After medics took Henry away from the angry hit man, Tsuna started yelling at him, which he didn't listen at all. He was busy keeping an eye on the boxes that hold his precious coffee as the butlers carried them to the kitchen.

But at some point, Tsuna of course said the wrong thing, which was why everyone still had their phones on the record.

\- ...And we will be doing business with their family! You can't just shoot my allies and- ah! Hey! Let me go!

Tsuna tried to get free from Reborn's grip, but it was a hard thing to do, as the hit man bent Tsuna onto the table, holding his arm twisted at his back.

\- You will be doing business with him?

Hit man asked with rage.

\- Wh- No! No! It is just – ouch – I meant before! Not anymore! No more business with their family!

Reborn tsked, letting the brunet go.

4 hours later, Lambo was trying to get comfortable in one of the guest rooms, while muttering about a family being the 16th family to never to be work with and about his loud big brother who couldn't find a better man than a possessive hit man who couldn't keep it in.

Let's just say "stupid as Henry" was the new insult for 3 months, until the 17th came

* * *

 **Please review and discourage me, or else there will be more of this crap... LoL**

 **Hope you had a little laugh!**


End file.
